Heart of the Twilight Shinobi
by Myra the Dovahkiin
Summary: Naruto/KH. Naruto at the age of 5 is beaten when a strange man adopts him. Who is this man? What's up with Naruto's eyes? NarutoMassiveHarem
1. Adopted, Tenant, & Bloodlines

Trinity: Hey! How is everyone? I got some of the ideas from Naruto: Path to Twilight by Ignkiakanak

Naruto: Why am I not surprised?

Trinity: -evil glare- Shut up, before I get Zabuza!

Naruto: -gulps- Trinity-chan does not own or ever will own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts

Trinity: Enjoy! -eye smiles-

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Bijuu/Summon Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_**"Gai & Lee Yelling"**_

Flashback

_Scroll_

_"Telepathy"_

(Author Notes or Info)

~Scene Change~

*Time passed*

-Action while talking-

Chapter 1: Adopted, Tenant, & Bloodlines

It was a sunny day in Konoha. Today was October 10th. 5 years after the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi, by sealing it in a boy. It was a nice day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the flowers were in bloom, and a young boy was running for his life with a mob behind him, wait...hold on.

The boy has sun-kissed blond spiky hair, sapphire eyes, and whisker-like marks. He wore a red t-shirt & black shorts. He was also barefoot. His name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the container of the Kyuubi the nine-tailed fox. His mother was Uzumaki Kushina, the Red Death & Anbu captain. His father was Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash & Yondaime Hokage. Kushina had died in labor while Minato offered his soul to Shinigami to seal Kyuubi in Naruto. Many people were chasing Naruto yelling different things.

A kunai hit Naruto as it passed him. Naruto was currently crying and his face was dirty from where he fell. He has no idea of Kyuubi. It is a s-class secret punishable by death to tell the younger generation. Naruto cried out. "We got you now demon!" "We'll finish what the 4th started!" "Your gonna die for all the people you killed!" "I lost my loved ones because of you!" "Damn, kitsune gaki!" "Die, Bakemono!" Then the mob continued beating him as he continued crying.

~Elsewhere, nearbye~

15 figures were watching the village. "This village is peaceful" Roxas said. "Indeed, it is" said Xemnas. "Then again it's just him. -snickers-" Axel said. "Shut up!" said Roxas. "N-now, let's n-not fight, okay?" said Demnyx. "Okay" Roxas & Axel say in unison. "I'm surprised no heartless have attacked" Larxene said. "What do you mean?" asked Namine. "I mean it's so peaceful, you don't even see any heartless or nobodies" Larxene says. "Hey your right!" said Namine. "Hey! Why are those people attacking the kid?" asked Roxas. "Don't know. Let's go find out" said Xemnas. They all headed to where the mob was.

The mob had surrounded Naruto. "Die!" one of the people in the mob said as he blew a fire ball at Naruto only for a cloaked person with chakrams to stop him. "Why are you attacking a kid?" Axel asked. "Who asked you?" said someone from the mob. "If you must know we're killing a demon, not a kid!" said a different person from the mob. "That's bullshit! This is a kid! If you keep attacking him, I'll kill everyone of ya!" Axel said. "Then we'll kill you as well!" said another person from the mob only to be silenced by a scythe.

"This is not needed. Leave" said Marluxia. 13 more cloaked people came out & surrounded Naruto, protecting him. "W-who are you?" asked Naruto. "Don't worry, your safe with us little one" said Xemnas. He appeared to be the leader. Soon Naruto passed out.

A man from the mob closed in when a lightning attack ripped a hole through his chest. Standing in the place of the dead guy was a anbu wearing a inu mask. He had silver gravity-defying hair. Behind him was 6 others. 2 anbu, 1 was chunin, & 3 jounins. One of the masked people was a guy the other one was a female. The chunin & one of the jounins were female, the other jounins were male.

The male anbu had black hair tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a itachi mask. The female anbu had long purple hair. She wore a neko mask. The chunin was beautiful. She had long black hair & ruby red eyes. She had a blue hetei-ite on her forehead. She was frowning. Besides that she was emotionless. The female jounin was deadly beautiful.

She had purple hair tied in a bun. Her eyes hazel. She was wearing fishnet. She was smirking. One of the male jounins wore a spendex suit. He had bowl cut hair & fuzzy eyebrows that looked alive. The other jounin had a cigerette in his mouth. He had brown hair. The mob paled, because with the new arrivals was the hokage.

Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage looked at the people in the mob. He was watching Naruto through a crystal ball & was happy when the strangers helped him. "What's going on here?" Sarutobi asked. "These strangers are protecting the demon! We should kill it while it's weak!" said a stupid villager. Sarutobi looked at the itachi-masked anbu. "Take Naruto to the hospital. Inu! Neko! You help me escort these strangers to my office. The rest of you take care of these idiots" Sarutobi said. The itachi masked anbu nodded and shushined to the hospital.

~At the hospital~

The anbu put Naruto down then stood in the shadows. He had a hard time getting though. He had to threaten the staff to just get through. A doctor came out. He had brown hair & brown eyes. He wore glasses too. "How is he, Dr. Kitcho?" the anbu asked. "He's fine" the doctor, Dr. Kitcho said. He was one of the few who believed Naruto to be a hero. "He's stabilized Doctor. I'm glad he got here when he did. A second later & we wouldn't of been able to help him" said the nurse. She had curly blond hair & green eyes. "Yes, thank you Ms. Kyazo" Dr. Kitcho said. The nurse nodded. She also didn't hate Naruto for what he holds.

~In Naruto's mindscape~

Naruto got up as he groaned. He looked around. He was in what looked like a sewer. Pipes were leading everywhere. He was standing in water that went to his ankles, yet he was not wet. **"Come 'ere boy"** said a voice down the hall. Naruto went that way. He ended up in a room where there was a hude cage with a piece of paper that says 'seal' on it in the middle.

Naruto peered inside when claws came at his face. He cried out as he fell on his butt. Two red slitted eyes looked at him. "W-Who are you?" Naruto asked when suddenly a light lit the room. Naruto then got a good look at what was inside the cage.

What he saw made him pale. "K-Kyuubi?!" he cried out. **"Yes, it is I the mightiest of the Bijuu! The Kyuubi no Kitsune! Now enough joking around. I have called you here to talk" **the Kyuubi said. "B-But how? The Yondaime killed you!" Naruto cried out. **"No, he couldn't kill me. I'm immortal no mortal can kill me, so instead he called upon the Shinigami to seal me in you."** Realization drew on Naruto's face. "Your the reason I'm hated! The reason I'm glared at & called names! The reason I'm alone!" Naruto yelled with tears running down his face. **"-sighs- I truly am sorry kit. It wasn't my fault that I attacked your village. A man who smelt like snakes put me under a strong genjustu that made me go in a rage. So I'm gonna train you. Oh and your boodlines are active. I gave you one as well." **Naruto looked at Kyuubi in awe. "What do they do & what are they called?" Naruto asked.

**"Your mother's is called Nentougan (Mind's Eye). It allows the user read minds, speak telepathy, and have telekinesis. It gives the user super strength, high chakra control, manipulation over shadows & poison, immunity to all poisons except your own. They can summon weapons from a dimension storage & they are the best kenjustu experts. The only difference is that your immune to all poisons, including your own & once you know the dimensional storage you can pull anything from it not just weapons. You get your high stamina from here. They also have high chakra control." **

Naruto stared. "Are you serious? What about the rest?" Naruto asked. **"Your father's is called Chisokugan (Speed Eye). It allows the user to be as fast as lightning & disappear in flashes/blurs. It gives them super speed. There intellengence is off the charts. They have photographic memory & can manipulate seals. Best fuinjustu experts. You get your high chakra reserves & high metabolism from here. Also have photographic memory."** Naruto stared in awe. "What about the one you gave me?" Naruto asked. **"The one I gave you is called Herutsugan (Heart's Eye). It copy bloodlines and any non-jutsu attack. If the justu has been used enough then you can use it without hand seals. You can control all elements. You can also turn into a fox. You'll heal instantly & You have enhanced senses. You can also have more then one summoning contract." **Naruto just stared. "That's awesome!" he said excited. **"It's time to wake up kit." **Naruto nodded. "Okay, later!" Naruto said. **"By the way, I'm a girl"** Kyuubi told him. He just gawked in shock.

~Real world~

Naruto looked around when he spotted the itachi mask. "Hello, Anbu-san" Naruto said. "Hello, Naruto-kun" said the anbu as he removed his mask. He had onyx eyes, & 2 marks under his eyes. "Ano, what's your name?" Naruto asked. "Uchiha Itachi" the anbu, now known as Itachi said. The two got up & left.

Two other anbu meet them. Inu & Neko met them. The two removed their masks. Inu had onyx eyes, a face mask, & his hitei-ite covered his right eye. Neko had black eyes. She was beautiful. "Hello Naruto-kun, my name is Hatake Kakashi" said Inu. "Mine is Uzuki Yugao" Neko said. "Nice to meet you Kakashi-nii-san, Yugao-nee-chan!" Naruto said.

They smiled as they all headed to Hokage's tower. When they got there 4 people meet them. 2 women & 2 men. "Hello Naruto-kun" greeted the raven haired, red-eyed beauty. "Um...hi? Who are you?" Naruto asked. "I'm Yuuhi Kurenai, chunin & genjustu mistress" she said. The woman in fishnet stepped up. "I'm Mitarashi Anko, jounin & I run the interrogation department with Morino Ibiki." The guy smoking then came up. "I'm Sarutobi Asuma, jounin & Hokage's son." Then the guy in spendex came up. "I'm Maito Gai, jounin & taijutsu specialist." Naruto nodded. Then they all headed to the Hokage's office.

When they got in, everyone looked at the Hokage & his 15 guests. "Um...hi?" Naruto asked. "Ah! Naruto-kun! Just the boy I wanted to see!" said Sarutobi. He demissed the others & they left. The 15 introduced themselves. After the introductions were done Xemnas turned to the Hokage. "Sarutobi-sama, I would like to adopt Naruto if that is alright?" he asked. Sarutobi nodded & Naruto smiled. "But first, let me tell him..." Sarutobi started. "Oh & by the way I meet Kyuubi" Naruto said. "Really what did he say?" Sarutobi asked.

"She joked, then said she was gonna train me, then told me my bloodlines were active, & told me why she attacked" Naruto said. "She? Why did she attack?" Sarutobi asked. "Yes She. Kyuubi's a girl. She attacked because a man who smelt like snakes put a genjustu on her" Naruto said shocking everyone. "Oh right. I was gonna tell you your heritage" Sarutobi told Naruto. Naruto just stared at him. "Your mother came from Uzu no Kuni. She was a beautiful woman who loved orange & was loud. You get most of that aspect from her and most of your personality. She was also a kenjutsu master. Her name is Uzumaki Kushina, the Red Death. She was a anbu captain" Sarutobi said.

Naruto just stared. "What about my dad?" Naruto asked. "He was one of the best shinobi. He had many enemies, that's why you have your mother's last name. Your father looked just like you. He loved pranks & ramen so much. He was a seal master. He was nicknamed the Yellow Flash for his Hiraishin technique. His name is Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage." Sarutobi said. Naruto & everyone just gawked. Sarutobi then handed Naruto his father's scrolls. Naruto took them & looked at them.

_Dear Naruto_

_I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but I have no choice. I must seal the Kyuubi in you, because I don't trust anyone else. Kushina, your kaa-san died in labor. In this scroll is mine & Kushina's most favorite justus. Take care, my son. Oh & since you are the last of your clan you must have a harem. If you need help ask my student Hatake Kakashi or my sensei, Jiraiya. My last wish was for you to be seen as a hero, but I know the villagers will not allow it. Good-bye Naruto, my son._

_Love your tou-san,_

_Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yellow Flash & Yondaime Hokage._

Naruto had tears in his eyes as he silently cried. "Well, are you ready to go, Naruto-kun?" asked Xemnas who's answer was a nodd. "Yes Xemnas or do I call you tou-san now?" Naruto asked. "Either one is alright" Xemnas said smiling. "Okay, Xemnas-tou-san" Naruto said. Then they left after Sarutobi told them to meet in 7 years & gave Naruto a scroll on justus (some justus were from the forbidden sroll).

Trinity: That's end for this story.

**Definitions**

Sandaime- 3rd

Yondaime- 4th

Hokage- Fire Shadow

Kyuubi- Nine-Tails

Kitsune- Fox

Inu- Dog

Itachi- Weasel

Neko- Cat

Shinigami- Death God

Gaki- Brat/ Kid (When reffered to Naruto it is mostly the former)

Bakamono- Monster

Uzu no Kuni- Whirpool country

Hiraishin- Flying Thunder God Technique

Sensei- Teacher

Tou-san- Father/ Dad

Kaa-san- Mother/ Mom


	2. The Return to Konoha

Trinity: Hey everyone! By the way disclaimer has not changed & never will.

Naruto: That's true

Trinity: By the way Organization Xiii told Sarutobi everything, then Naruto when they got to their world.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Bijuu/Summon Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_**"Gai & Lee Yelling"**_

Flashback

_Scroll_

_"Telepathy"_

(Author Notes or Info)

~Scene Change~

*Time passed*

-Action while talking-

Chapter 2: The Return to Konoha

*7 years later*

Sarutobi was in his office reading 'icha icha paradise' & giggling when a dark portal came out of nowhere & 17 people walked out. When they took of their hoods it revealed organization xiii, a beautiful woman, & a familiar boy. The woman had red hair that went to her back tied in a ponytail. Her gold eyes held mischief. She wore the standard jounin outfit without the vest. She was smirking & she had claws. She was about 5'5". She looked 20 years old.

The boy was not seen in Konoha for 7 years. The boy was about 5'2". His sun-kissed blond hair that goes to his waist was put in a braid. His sapphire eyes held content. His normally grinning face was stoic. His whisker marks looked deeper & he had what looked like claws. Sarutobi got up with a smile and hugged the blond. "Good to have you back Naruto-kun" the old man said.

"Glad to be back. By the way I've combined all 3 of my bloodlines. It's now one called Hakumeigan (Twilight's Eye). It has all abilities; Chisokugan's, Nentougan's, & Herutsugan's" Naruto said. "Herutsugan?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto then told him all about it. Sarutobi nodded. "And you are?" he asked the red headed beauty. She smirked. "My name is Hisara, the Kyuubi no Kitsune" she said as he gawked.

Sarutobi sputtered. "H-How are you out of the seal?" he asked. "It turns out that if I released her without being forced or threaten, meaning I must want to do it then she would be free & I would live" Naruto said. Sarutobi nodded. "So...how strong is he?" Sarutobi asked everyone. "He's stronger then us combined & can fight equally with Kyuubi for about 6 months before he tires when she's at full power" Xemnas says.

Sarutobi just gawked. Naruto smirked. "Oh and by the way Saru-jii-san, I only used 1 tail when I attacked" Hisara said making him gawk more while Naruto kept smirking. "So...do I head to the academy now, jii-san?" he asked. Sarutobi nodded handing him the letter. Naruto nodded as he took the letter then left in a dark portal. Sarutobi then turned to Kyuubi. "So Hisara, would you like to be a jounin of the village?" he asked as she nodded. "Yes, hokage-sama" she said smirking. Sarutobi then handed her a hitei-ite. She & the others headed to the Namikaze Compound. (Naruto had passed it when he was 4 by accident so he knows where it is & told Hisara too.)

~At the Academy~

Iruka was teaching class when suddenly a dark portal came out of nowhere. A boy stepped out of the portal. He wore a fishnet shirt with black shinobi pants that had bandages on the bottom. He wore a black coat with dark red flames. On the back of the coat was a dark red fox with nine-tails, the tails wrapping around a red spiral (had to have the symbol somewhere).

His sun-kissed blond hair was in a braid. He had black shinobi sandals. He also wore black fingerless gloves. He was smirking. His sapphire eyes held mischief & he had whisker-like marks on his cheeks. "Hello, Iruka-sensei" Naruto said. "N-Naruto?!? Is that you?" Iruka asked as Naruto smiled and said yes. Iruka ran & hugged him.

Naruto handed him the letter & Iruka read it. "Okay class, Naruto here will be joining us for the exam" Iruka told the class as they groaned. (Mizuki's already in jail by the way.) One by one everyone went down & some even passed. Everyone went until Naruto was the only one left. "Namikaze Naruto" Iruka called.

Naruto went to the other room. "Please use Henje, Kawimi, & Bushin" Iruka said. Naruto henjed into the Yondaime, switch places with Iruka, & made 20 Kage Bushins. Iruka handed him a red hitei-ite. He tied it on his forehead. Then he left after Iruka told them to meet him a week later.

*A week later*

Everyone who passed was sitting in the academy. Iruka came in and told them how happy he was that they passed. He told them their teams. "Team 7 is Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, & Nara Shikamaru. Your sensei is Hisara. Team 8 is Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, & Aburame Shino. Your sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in continuation from last year. Team 10 is Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, & Sai. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma" Iruka read off. "WHAT?!" shouted Sasuke's fangirls.

Sakura started complaining that she had to be on a team with dog boy & bug boy while Ino complained being on a team with 'fatso' and a 'pervert', while Shika thought it was all too troublesome & Hinata was happy to be on a team with her crush. "What about Sasuke-kun?" screeched a pink hair banshee, I mean Sakura. "He is to be Hatake Kakashi's apprentice. They will mostly be going on one of your teams." Iruka told them. They all nodded.

A few hours later and only Teams 7 & Sasuke was left. "W-Where are t-they?" Hinata asked. Shikamaru just said 'troublesome'. While Naruto & Sasuke looked bored. Hinata glanced at Naruto & blushed. Suddenly the door opened & a woman with red hair in a pony tail dragging a silver haired man by the collar came in.

The genins sweatdroped. "Nice going, Hi-hime" Naruto said. The woman just shrugged. Her gold eyes sparkling. She wore the standard shinobi uniform with a black hitei-ite on her forehead. "Okay people! I'm sorry I'm late, but I had to drag the scarecrow's ass here. Anyway Team 7 meet me on the roof in 3 minutes!" She said as she & Kakashi shushined up there. Naruto put a hand on Hinata's shoulder & one on Shikamaru's and shushined up there using shadows. Sasuke had to walk up there.

~Rooftop~

Hisara & Kakashi were up on the roof when Team 7 showed up in shadows. Hisara giggled as Kakashi gawked. A few minutes later Sasuke shows up. Sasuke just glared at Naruto who shrugged & told he teach the shadow shushin to Shika who was happy. "So lets get to know each other, you know likes, dislikes, hobbies, & dreams for the future" Hisara said. "A-Ano, s-sensei why d-don't you g-go first?" Hinata asked. Hisara sighed. "Fine, I'll go after scarecrow" she said.

Kakashi just looked at her. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes & dislikes are none of your business. My dreams...hmm...Anyway, I have lots of hobbies" Kakashi said with a eye-smile. _'All we learned was his name'_ thought the genins who just sweatdropped. Hisara sighed. "His name's Hatake Kakashi or the Copy Nin. He likes Icha Icha & Yuri. He dislikes those who talk bad about Icha Icha & Yaoi. His hobbies are reading Icha Icha & visiting the memorial stone. His dream is to get the entire signed collection of Icha Icha" Hisara said bluntly. Shika & Hinata just looked at Kakashi, Sasuke glared, & Naruto laughed.

Hisara smiled as she went. "I'm Hisara also known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune" she said. Everyone, but Naruto just gawked in shock. "I like Foxy-kun & onigiri. I dislike perverts & stuck up assholes. My hobbies are gardening & training. My dream is to take care of Foxy-kun & any wife he may have" she said. "I thought you died?" Shikamaru asked. "Nope, I was sealed in Naruto until about 4 years ago" she said.

"Are you going to attack Konoha?" Kakashi asked. "Nope, as long as foxy-kun stays safe. Besides it wasn't my fault I attacked 12 years ago" she said. "Will you give me power to kill my brother?" Sasuke asked. "No" she said in a monotone. "W-Why d-did y-you a-attack K-Konoha?" Hinata asked. "Orochimaru placed me in a genjutsu" she said. Everyone but Naruto gawked. "Anyway, it's emo duckass's turn" Hisara said pointing to Sasuke making Naruto laugh, Kakashi snicker, Shika chuckle, & Hinata giggle.

Sasuke glared. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have no likes. I dislike everything. My hobbies are getting stronger. My dream...no ambition is to resurrect my clan & kill a certain someone" he said. Everyone sighed. _'Emo!' _everyone there thought. "Alright, lazy ass it's your turn" Hisara said.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome. My name is Nara Shikamaru. I like shogi, cloud watching, and non troublesome things. I dislike troublesome things. My hobbies are playing shoji & cloud watching. My dream is to get married to a girl that is not ugly & not pretty, then have to children a girl then a boy, then once my son becomes a shinobi, I'll retire." Everyone stared at him. _'Lazy, I'll have to work on that.'_ Hisara thought smirking making a shiver go down Shika's spine. "Okay shy girl is next" Kakashi said.

Hinata looked at everyone. "M-My name is H-Hyuuga Hinata. I l-like to make m-medical herbs & o-onigiri. I d-dislike those m-mean to o-others without r-reason. My h-hobbies are g-gardening. My d-dream is to m-make my father p-proud & become the H-Hyuuga head." She said. _'Looks like I'll be working on her confidence.'_ Hisara thought. "Okay foxy-kun your turn" she said.

Naruto nodded. "My name is Namikaze Naruto. I like ramen, training, my friends, my adopted father, gardening, & my family. My dislikes are those who are mean to others, stuck up pricks, & people who don't get to know others before they judge them. My hobbies are training & gardening. My dream is to be a better hokage then my father ever was." Everyone, but Sasuke smiled at him. _'Way to go Naruto!'_ was Hisara's thoughts. "Your father?" Kakashi asked. "Yes my father. His name's Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yellow Flash & Yondaime Hokage" Naruto said.

Everyone, but Hisara stared at him. "Your sensei's son?" asked Kakashi. "Yep!" Naruto said as Hisara cracked up. "I will be giving you guys a test, so show up tomorrow at 7am & don't eat breakfast!" Hisara said smiling. Everyone, but Sasuke & Kakashi nodded. "Sasuke you are not on a team, so you don't have to take the test. So I'll just evalute your skills" Kakashi said. "Well, time to head home. See ya tomorrow!" Hisara said disappearing in flames & Kakashi in leaves. "Shika follow me. You can come as well Hinata" Naruto said. They nodded as Sasuke went home.

~The next day, At the meeting~

Everyone was talking, while waiting in the Hokage's office when suddenly a swirl of flames appeared. Hisara was standing there gripping Kakashi's collar. "Did you make the flame shushin, Hisara?" asked Sarutobi. "Nope, Naruto did. He created quite a few. In fact he's taught Shikamaru the shadow shushin" she told him. "Um, who are you?" Iruka asked.

"Hisara, also known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune" she said making everyone but Sarutobi & Kakashi pale. "You killed my parents!" Iruka shouted. "I thought you were sealed?" Kurenai asked. "I was, until Naruto freed me 4 years ago. Iruka, I'm sorry for killing your family. I wouldn't of even attacked Konoha if Orochimaru didn't place me in a genjutsu" she told them.

Iruka sighed and forgave her. "So who's team passed, and is there anything you need to work on?" Sarutobi asked. "Yuuhi Kurenai of Team 8 consisting of Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, & Aburame Shino passed. They were to catch me & hit me. Kiba tracked me, Shino trapped me, & Sakura dispelled my genjustu while Akamaru hit me. Shino is perfect. I need to work on Sakura and her fangirlism as well as Kiba & his arrogance" Kurenai said.

Sarutobi nodded when Asuma stepped up. "Sarutobi Asuma of Team 10 consisting of Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, & Sai passed. They were to knock my cigarette out. Chouji attacked me, Sai trapped me with snakes made out of ink, Ino possessed me & grabbed the cigarette and threw it. They all worked perfectly. I just need to work on Sai with emotions & Ino with her bossiness and fangirlism" Asuma said. Sarutobi nodded.

Hisara stepped up. "Hisara of Team 7 consisting of Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, & Nara Shikamaru passed with flying colors. They were to get the bells from me. Shika came up with the plan. Naruto transported behind me using the dark portal & kicked me to Hinata who closed all my tenketu points with Jyuuken then Shika trapped me with Kagemane no Jutsu. He then made me grabbed the bells & throw them to Naruto who handed one to Shika & Hinata. Plus I told them not to eat breakfast & they all did eat. I only need to work on Shika's lazyness & Hinata's confidence" she said.

Sarutobi nodded smiling. Kakashi stepped up. "Hatake Kakashi, mentor to Uchiha Sasuke. All I did was evalute his skills. At this rate, i'm gonna have a lot of work to do" Kakashi said as Sarutobi sighed. "Hey do you think you can teach Chidori & Raikiri to Naruto, Scarecrow?" Hisara asked Kakashi. Kakashi sweatdropped at the 'scarecrow'. "He would need the sharigan, so I c-" he started but Hisara interuppted him. "The bloodline I gave him can copy bloodlines. Also he could destroy any other bloodline & is a master of elements" she told him. Kakashi was shocked but nodded & handed Hisara the scroll on Chidori & Raikiri. "Thank you" she said.

Kakashi smiled. After a few more talking Sarutobi dismissed them. Hisara & the others headed to the restraunt. They had their fill and after talking some more in which Hisara told them about Naruto having to have a harem, they separated. "Bye Scarecrow-kun, Dolphin-kun, Hebi-chan, Raven-chan, Katana-chan, Monkey-san, Fuzzy-san!" Hisara said as she left. They all waved back & went there separate ways.

-

Trinity: Well, that's it.

**Translations**

Henje~ Transformation Technique

Kawimi~ Art of the Replacement

Bushin~ Clone Technique

Kage Bushin~ Shadow Clone

Hitei-Ite~ Forehead Protector

Hi-hime~ Fire Princess (Naruto's nickname for Hisara)

Shushin~ Body Flicker Technique

Onigiri~ Riceballs

Genjutsu~ Art of Illusion

Jyuuken~ Gentle Fist

Kagemane no Jutsu~ Shadow Possession Technique

Chidori~ 1000 birds

Raikiri~ Lightning Edge (in the english vers. of anime/manga it's lightning blade)

**Hisara's (Kyuubi's) Name's for People**

Scarecrow-kun~ Kakashi (because Kakashi means Scarecrow)

Dophin-kun~ Iruka (because Iruka means Dolphin)

Hebi-chan~ Anko (because she uses snakes)

Raven-chan~ Kurenai (because of her raven hair)

Monkey-san~ Asuma (because of the word Sarutobi which I believe Saru means Monkey)

Fuzzy-san~ Gai (because of his fuzzy eyebrows)

Katana-chan~ Yugao (because she uses a katana & I couldn't think of anything else)

Hebi-Teme~ Orochimaru (Hebi means snake & Teme means bastard so Hisara calls him Snake Bastard. Perfect name. Naruto calls him this as well)

Saru-Jii-San~ Sarutobi/ Sandaime (Saru means monkey & Jii-san means Grandpa or old man. So Hisara calls him Grandpa Monkey or Old monkey)


	3. Journey to Wave

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Bijuu/Summon Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_**"Gai & Lee Yelling"**_

Flashback

_Scroll_

_"Telepathy"_

(Author Notes or Info)

~Scene Change~

*Time passed*

-Action while talking-

Chapter 3: Journey to Wave

*3 months later*

"Fox in position" came a confident voice. "Troublesome. Sloth in position" came a lazy voice. "Ano, this is Bunny in position" came a shy femine voice. "Okay, grab target now!" came a older femine voice. The three then went to grab the target. Shika caught it in his shadow possession technique. Hinata calmed the target down. Naruto carried the target back to the Hokage Tower. The Target? A devil cat, by the name Tora.

~Hokage's Office~

The Daimyo's wife was squishing the poor cat in snuggles & bear hugs. She screamed when Tora ran away, until Naruto caught it. "If you don't hug it so hard it might not run away" he told her as he handed the cat over. The woman took his advice and held the cat gently. "Okay. Now you can either paint Mr. Tanzawa's house, Take care of the kids from the day care, help pick the weeds & garden at Mrs. Sanziwa's, or walk the Inuzuka's dogs" Sarutobi listed. "NO! I've had it up to here with the D-rank missions! Give us something higher! We can handle it! After all considering who are sensei is, we can handle it. We handled all that torture known as training!" said a voice who was no other than...

"Calm down, Shika" Naruto said. Yes it was Shikamaru that exploded. Sarutobi sighed. "Fine. Bring in Tazuna" he said as a old man walked in. "These are the brats who are supposed to protect me? They look pathetic! They look weak (Naruto), blind (Hinata), & lazy (Shikamaru). But the woman's a babe" he said.

"I'm a demon, in fact I'm the strongest of the Bijuu, but even Naruto could fight me for 6 months straight before he tires when I am at full power" Hisara said pointing to the blond. "Wanna trade Iwa's Sake for Wave's?" Naruto said pulling out a bottle of Sake. Tazuna agreed as they traded.

*3 hours later*

They were all walking down the road. Hisara took up the rear, Shika was up front, Hinata was on Tazuna's left, while Naruto was on Tazuna's right. Hinata was asking Tazuna about wave. Kakashi & Sasuke had went with them. Naruto spotted two puddles. Suddenly two ninja's showed up & their chain ripped Hisara & Kakashi apart. "Hisara-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata called out.

She & Shika then went to protect Tazuna. Sasuke was terrified. "Two down" the ninja's said as they then attacked Naruto who sliced their chains with his claws. He then killed the ninjas. Hisara & Kakashi showed up. "Well done, guys!" Hisara said. "That was good Naruto" Kakashi said.

After a while had passed they were still walking. Only there was a thick mist. Suddenly a sound was heard. Kakashi grabbed Hisara, Shika grabbed Sasuke, & Hinata grabbed Tazuna as they hit the ground. A sword flew over them, but Naruto blocked it with a long ass sword. "Ah! Your a fighter, eh? Let's see how good you are!" said a voice. A man came out of the mist. "Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist. A A-class nuke-nin. One of the 7 shinobi swordsman?" Naruto asked. "So you've heard of me, eh?" Zabuza asked. "Yea, and your not so tough" Naruto said.

Zabuza growled. "Hey! I just got an idea!" Naruto said. "What?" Zabuza asked. "We will battle. Just you & me. If you win I become your tool" Naruto said. Zabuza mulled it over. "NO! YOU CAN'T FOXY-KUN!" Hisara yelled, but Naruto ignored her. "And if you win?" Zabuza asked. "If I win, you & your hidden apprentice join us" Naruto said.

Zabuza & the hidden figure was shocked that Naruto knew that the person was there. _'Eh? Either way, I win'_ Zabuza thought. "So be it!" he said as he charged Naruto with Kubiki Houncho. Naruto raised his own blade. He then cut down. Zabuza dodged. Zabuza then did a overhead slash, but Naruto dodged. This kept up for 3 hours straight. They both had numerous scars & cuts all over their body. "What do you say about uping this fight?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto smirked. "Sounds fun!" Naruto said. They both did handseals. "Suiton: Suiryuuendan!" Zabuza called out. Naruto got hit by a water dragon as his eyebrow twitched. "Damn you. Raiton: Eternal Lightning!" Naruto called out. A huge lightning bolt hit where Zabuza was a few minutes ago knocking him to unconcious. (Zabuza had dodged & got a way about 3 feet) "Guess I win" Naruto called out then fell unconcious. Everyone shook their heads. The mysterious nin came out & walked by Hinata.

The hunter nin took off his mask revealing a beautiful girl. "Hello, I'm Haku" she said. The others introduce themselves. "Hyuuga Hinata" the pale eyed princess said. "Nara Shikamaru" the lazy genius said. "Hisara no Kitsune" the red haired sensei said. "Hatake Kakashi" said the silver-haired sensei. (Shika is no longer as lazy & Hinata is not as shy. She still blushes around Naruto, but she no longer stutters & Shika will work without much complaint. He still complains about it being troublesome however.) "Uchiha Sasuke" said the duck-ass emo. "Tazuna" said the old man. Haku nodded. Hisara & Kakashi grabbed Zabuza. Shika & Hinata carried Naruto.

*About 12 hours later*

Naruto woke up. He looked around. "W-Where am I?" he asked. "At the old man's house" Zabuza said. "Um..." Naruto said. "Don't worry, you won" said a voice as Haku walked in. "You are?" Naruto asked. "Haku. Zabuza's apprentice. We meet everyone else" she said. Naruto nodded. Just then everyone else came in. "I'm Tsunami. Tazuna's daughter" said a beautiful woman. "This is my son Inari" she said pointing to a boy next to her.

Naruto nodded. "Are we sure Tazuna's wife didn't cheat on him to have someone as beautiful as you?" Naruto asked Tsunami who blushed. _'He is kinda cute, but by the looks I say Hisara, Haku, & Hinata like him. So I guess I've got competetion.'_ she thought.

Tsunami walked up to Naruto. "Um...Naruto-kun? Do you have a girlfriend?" Tsunami asked. Everyone stopped to listen. "No, but I'm supposed to have a harem since I'm the last of the clan" Naruto said. All the women cheered inside themselves. "Um... that's good, Naruto-kun" Hinata said. "Why?" Naruto asked. "It just is" Haku said smiling. Naruto shrugged.

They all ate together. "Hey Gaki?" Zabuza called Naruto who twitched at the 'Gaki'. "Yea?" Naruto asked. "What's with the sword?" Zabuza asked. "It's called Masumune. It's a copy of Masamune. A sword that belonged to someone who was a pain in the ass to defeat" Naruto said. Everyone nodded.

*A few days later*

Naruto & everyone was downstairs eating dinner. They were all enjoying themselves. "Zabuza, how's the food?" Naruto asked. (Naruto asked this, because he cooked it) "Good, Gaki" Zabuza said as Naruto twitched. "Don't...call...me...a...Gaki!" Naruto roared making everyone, but Inari laugh. "Why?" Inari asked. Naruto turned to him. "WHY DO YOU TRY SO HARD? YOUR ALL JUST GONNA DIE! GATO WILL KILL YOU!" Inari yelled. "Shut up kid. I'm not like you" Naruto said. "I HATE TO BE LIKE YOU! YOU WERE PROBABLY SPOILED ALL YOUR LIFE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S IT LIKE TO SUFFER!" Inari shouted.

Naruto snapped. "I have no idea? I WAS BEATEN ALMOST ALL MY LIFE AND HAD NO FAMILY UNTIL I TURNED 5. THAT'S WHEN XEMNAS-TOU-SAN FOUND ME & ADOPTED ME! I WAS BEATEN FOR SOMETHING I COULDN'T CONTROL! I WAS POISONED, NEARLY ASSASSASSINATED! I HAVE SUFFERED ALOT! SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT I HAVE AND HAVEN'T DONE!" Naruto exploded as he left.

Inari had tears in his eyes. "Was that all true?" Tsunami asked. "Yes, and he was sugar coating it" Kakashi said. Everyone stared in shock when Hisara started crying. "It's all my fault!" she cried out. "What do you mean, Hisara?" Haku asked. "My true identity is the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I was sealed in Naruto 12 years ago!" Hisara said crying as she told the others everything.

~At the Bridge~

Everyone, except Naruto was at the bridge when they saw 3 beautiful women & 3 men. One man had short blond hair. Another man also had blond hair, but it was spiky. The last man had brown hair. One woman had long black hair & wore gloves. Another woman had short black hair & a huge shuriken. The last woman had brown hair in a braid.

There was also a duck, a mouse, 2 boys, a girl, & a dog looking thing. The duck had a staff, dog had a shield, the mouse & kids had strange looking blades that looked like keys. One boy had brown spiky hair, the other boy had short silver hair, & the girl had red hair. "Who the fuck are you guys?" Zabuza asked. "Who we are is none of your concern" said the silver haired boy.

Then they all faught. Kakashi faught the 3 guys. Zabuza faught the woman with gloves & shuriken. Hisara faught the mouse. Shika faught duck & dog. Hinata protected Tazuna. Haku faught the brown haired woman & red haired girl. Sasuke faught the two boys.

~Tazuna's House~

Naruto had just woken up. He quickly got ready when he heard a scream down stairs. He goes down to see Tsunami tied up & Inari about to be cut in half. He quickly summons his blade & slashes the two thugs. "Don't harm Tsunami-chan or I'll feed you guys to the heartless!" Naruto said. The two thugs just dropped dead. Tsunami ran up & hugged Naruto. "Um...your welcome?" Naruto said unsurely. He then gave them a few words & left to the bridge.

~At the Bridge~

Naruto just showed up to see everyone fighting, but when he saw who they were fighting he gawked. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He exclaimed. Everyone turned to him. The opposing guys just stared. "Naruto?" the mouse asked. "What are you guys doing here & fighting my team?" Naruto asked. The spiky brown haired kid just scratched the back of his head in sheepish manner. "We were passing through, we thought your team was working for Gato" he said.

Naruto stared blinking. "Uh...yea, you can totally see that were protecting the old man not trying to kill him" Naruto said. They just laughed. Naruto then went to introduce everyone. "This is Hisara no Kitsune, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuuga, Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Zabuza Momochi, Haku Momochi, & Tazuna" Naruto said pointing to each one.

They all nodded. "This Cid Highwind" he said pointing to the blond. "Cloud Strife" pointing to the spiky blond. "Leon" pointing to the guy with brown hair. "Tifa Lockhart" pointing to the woman with gloves. "Yuffie Kisaragi" pointing to the woman with the shuriken. "Aerith" pointing to the woman with the braid. "Donald" pointing to the duck. "Goofy" pointing to the dog. "King Mickey" pointing to the mouse. "Sora" pointing to the spiky brown haired kid. "Riku" pointing to the silver haired boy. "and Kairi" pointing to the red haired girl.

The ninjas nodded. "Oh this is sad. I hired you Zabuza to kill the old man, oh well I wasn't going to pay you anyway" said a voice from the other side of the bridge. Everyone looked to see Gato & over 200 thugs. Naruto nodded and everyone went and killed the others. Naruto killed Gato. He then introduced everyone to Tsunami & Inari.

*A few days later*

A few days have passed since the incident at the bridge. It was named the Great Naruto Bridge. Team 7, Kakashi, Sasuke, Zabuza, Haku, & the group all headed back to Konoha. "Ano...Leon-san what is that weapon you use?" Hinata asked. "It's called a Gunblade. Naruto has one to. He just doesn't use it" Leon said. The ninja's except Naruto nodded. (Hisara had never meet them since she mostly stayed with the organization's base and she slept when she was sealed).

~Hokage's Tower~

Kakashi, Hisara, Naruto, Zabuza, Haku, & the group went into the Hokage's Office. "Hey Jii-san!" Naruto called. Everyone stared at him. "Nani?" Naruto asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Um...Why is there a nuke-nin & his apprentice before me & who are they?" Sarutobi said. Naruto told him everything then took them to his compound. (Zabuza & Haku got their hitei-ite. Zabuza's a jounin, Haku a chunin)

~Namikaze Manor~

Everyone gawked. "This is where you live?!" Sora asked. Naruto laughed. They went inside. "Yo! Look who I brought!" Naruto called out. The Organization & Namine came downstairs & greeted everyone. Roxas & Sora started talking while Axel bugged them until Riku dragged him away. Larxene, Namine, Kairi, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Xion, & Haku had girl talk. Everyone else was talking.

-

Raiton: Eternal Lightning- Makes a huge lightning bolt hit where the victim is. Just being caught in the blast (shock wave) can knock you out. It will continue til your knocked out or dead. Rank- S. Handsigns- Dragon, Rabbit, Snake, Dog, Tiger, Dragon. (My Technique. Kyuubi level)

My jutsu's have a level called Bijuu level. They are stronger then Kage level. A jinchuuriki can only go to their bijuu level, except Naruto. Even if they're not jinchuuriki anymore. Kyuubi level can kill anything it hits dead on (except ice jutsu, it would take 12 hours for that to work) & will make Naruto pass out for about 12 hours. Any jutsu I create with 'Eternal' is Kyuubi level. Only way to live is to have bijuu level will power. Only jinchuuriki's & Bijuu can use bijuu-level jutsus. Anything with 'Oblivion' is Juubi level & only Naruto can use it, but it will knock him out for 3 days.

Sasuke activated his sharigan while fighting Sora & Riku. Naruto had looked him in the eyes & copied it. He copied Hinata's byakugan while training.


	4. Chunin Exams

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Bijuu/Summon Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_**"Gai & Lee Yelling"**_

Flashback

_Scroll_

_"Telepathy"_

(Author Notes or Info)

~Scene Change~

*Time passed*

-Action while talking-

Chapter 4: Chunin Exams

*A week later*

Naruto was walking around. Hisara just gave them the permission slips for the Exams. "GAH!" came a young voice. Naruto headed there to see Konohamaru being picked up by a boy in a cat suit, he had what looked like something wrapped in bandages on his back. Beside him was a girl with 4 pig tails, she was carring a fan.

Moegi & Udon were standing a few feet away. "Let me go!" Konohamaru cried out. "Why you punk, you ran into me!" the boy said. "Kankuro, put him down! You know we're not supposed to screw around!" the girl said. "Relax Temari, he's not even here" Kankuro said. "Fine! But i'm not part of this!" Temari said. "Put the boy down!" Naruto called.

They looked to him. "Why should I punk?" Kankuro said. "3 reasons. 1) He's the Hokage's Grandson. 2) Your pissing me off!" Naruto said. Kankuro dropped the boy. "Fine, he's off limits. You however, aren't" Kankuro said. "What's the 3rd reason?" Kankuro asked while taking the mummy off his back. "Your friend doesn't look very happy" Naruto said. "Who cares what she thinks!" Kankuro said. "I was talking about the red head in the tree" Naruto said.

Everyone looked to the tree while Kankuro & Temari paled. A red-haired boy with black rings around his neck was hanging upside down. "Kankuro your a disgrace!" the boy said. "B-But they started it, Gaara!" Kankuro said. "Shut up or I'll kill you!" Gaara said. "H-Hai" Kankuro said. "We're sorry. Really, Really sorry" Temari said.

The boy then turned to the group & shushined down in front of Naruto. "I'm sorry about my team" the boy said then turned to leave. "Wait!" Naruto said. "Yes?" the red head turned around. "By your headbands you guys are Suna Shinobi. You must be here for the Chunin Exams. What's your names?" Naruto asked. "Subaku no Gaara, at your service." "Subaku no Kankuro." "Subaku no Temari." Gaara looked at Naruto. "And You are?" he asked. "Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said. Gaara nodded. "I look forward to killing you in the exam" Gaara said as he & his team shushined away.

~The next day, at the academy~

Team 7 was in room 301. Naruto had to drag Sasuke while ductaping his mouth & told Team Gai to follow him upstairs. Everyone agreed. After getting to the room, Sasuke managed to get the ductape off. "SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!" Ino yelled glomping him. "Ino-buta! Get off my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. "Hey Shika!" Chouji said as he & Sai walked up. "Hey!" Shika said smiling. "Yahoo! The gang's all here!" Kiba said walking up with Shino beside him. "Yup!" Shika said hyper. Everyone stared at him. "What?" he asked. "Your no longer lazy!" Chouji said shocked. "Yea, thanks to Hisara-sensei! She's still a troublesome fox!" he said.

Everyone sighed when they heard 'troublesome'. "So how was everyone?" Hinata asked. Everyone, but her team stared at her. "What?" she asked. "Your not stuttering, Hinata" Shino said. "Yup, thanks to Hisara-sensei!" she said smiling. Suddenly they were all hit with massive killing intent from everyone else. Team 7 shrugged it off & Naruto countered it with his own, only more powerful (Think Kyuubi using 3 tails worth.)

Naruto glared at everyone when sand wrapped around his ankle & threw him to the wall, but he bounced off it. "Nice try, Gaara. Save it for the finals though" Naruto said as everyone turned to Gaara. "Whatever Uzumaki, but you are my prey" Gaara said.

Naruto smirked. "Your prey? or Ichibi's?" Naruto asked shocking all the sand and sound nin. Making all of them pale. "By the way, I heard Orochimaru was running sound. So if Sound is here, I can only guess that there's gonna be an invasion. I bet Sand is part of it too" Naruto said making all those in the invasion pale more.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH! NARUTO QUIT BEING AN ASS & LET'S START THE EXAM!" boomed a voice. Everyone turned to look to see Ibiki there. Behind him were several chunins including Haku. "Hey Haku-chan!" Naruto called. Haku smiled & waved.

(The rest is the same as show except Naruto sat down next to Sai & he used his bloodline to answer. He also set off fireworks to distract everyone. Then he snorted for the 10th question. His team got the scroll from a rain nin & kicked Orochimaru's ass!)


	5. Chunin Exam Prelims

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Bijuu/Summon Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_**"Gai & Lee Yelling"**_

Flashback

_Scroll_

_"Telepathy"_

(Author Notes or Info)

~Scene Change~

*Time passed*

-Action while talking-

Chapter 5: Chunin Exam Pelims

The 2nd exam was over. Team 7, 8, 9, 10, a sound team, the sand team, Kabuto's team, & Sasuke were the only one's left. The hokage did his speech as did Hayate. Kabuto & Sai quit. "Okay when the names on the board show I want only those two nins down there, okay?" Hayate said. Everyone answered in the affirmitive.

(Sasuke's match was the same as was Sakura & Ino's.)

**Inuzuka Kiba vs. Kinuta Dosu**

Both fighters were on the ground. "Hajime!" Hayate called. They faught. Kiba used the Beast Clone & Tsuuga on Dosu, but Dosu blasted it away with his amplifier. Kiba tried smoke bombs, but Dosu blasted it away. This kept up for quite a bit until Dosu knocked Kiba out. "Shousha Dosu!" Hayate yelled. Some people cheered. The medics took Kiba away as Dosu went up to his team.

**Hyuuga Neji vs. Akimichi Chouji**

Both combatents were waiting for the signal. "Hajime!" Hayate called then teleported up. "You cannot defeat me" Neji said. Chouji huffed & attaked with his family's taijutsu. Neji dodged then used the Jyuuken on Chouji knocking Chouji out. "Waste of my time" Neji said as the medics took Chouji away. Shika & Naruto were leeking killing intent. Everyone next to the two backed up. Neji went up to his team as the two glared at him.

(Gaara faught Kabuto's other teammate & won by killing the guy)

**Subaku no Kankuro vs. Nara Shikamaru**

Shikamaru & Kankuro were on the field waiting. _'Hmm...He uses puppets so that must mean I have to attack him not the puppet, wait...That's it!'_ Shikamaru thought. "Hajime!" Hayate called. Shika immediately ran forward & using his shadow possession on the puppet to reveal Kankuro. "Shadow Strangle no Jutsu!" Shikamaru called. Shadow hands then snaked up to Kankuro's neck and strangled him until he was unconcious. "Shousha Shikamaru!" Hayate called. People cheered for a good match.

(Shino & Zaku's match was the same.)

**Tsuchi Kin vs. Hyuuga Hinata**

Both fighters were ready. "Hajime!" Hayate said. Hinata rushed to Kin & used Jyuuken. She then used the 64 palm technique to cancel Kin's tenketsu points. "I won't lose to you!" Hinata said confidently shocking everyone, but her team. "Yea right!" Kin called then used the senbon, but it was knocked from her hand by Hinata. Hinata then used a chakra enhanced punch to knock Kin out. The medics took Kin away. Everyone stared at Hinata in shock. Then they cheered.

(Temari & Tenten's battle was the same, except Naruto caught Tenten before she hit the fan)

**Rock Lee vs. Uzumaki Naruto**

Lee & Naruto stared at each other. "Let's do our best, alright?" Naruto said. "Yosh!" Lee replied. "Hajime!" Hayate called. The two rushed each other. They kept attacking using taijutsu only when Lee got permisson to take his weights off, so he did. Lee disappeared to the naked eye. "Two can play at the game!" Naruto said activating Chisokugan then disappeared in a yellow flash shocking everyone. He then drew a katana from the storage seal. But not just any katana. No he drew Masumune. He then hit Lee with the butt of the sword knocking Lee unconcious. "Shousha Naruto!" Hayate called in a daze. Everyone cheered.

Hayate then called everyone to see who they were facing in the Finals.

Neji Hyuuga vs. Dosu Kinuta

Winner of match 1 vs. Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Shikamaru Nara

Temari no Subaku vs. Hinata Hyuuga

Gaara no Subaku vs. Shino Aburame

After everyone looked they all nodded. "This starts in a month" Hayate said as he left. Naruto handed Shikamaru & Hinata a scroll then left. Shikamaru went to train with his family. Hinata went to train with Hisara. Naruto went to train alone along with Gaara. Temari went to train with Kankuro. Sasuke went to train with Kakashi. Shino went to train with his sensei. Neji & Dosu also went to train alone.

Everyone left the stadium. Naruto got permission from the Hokage to leave the village for the month. He told the people living with him & Hisara. Then he left the village.

-

Hajime~ Begin

Shousha~ Winner


	6. Month Break

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Bijuu/Summon Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_**"Gai & Lee Yelling"**_

Flashback

_Scroll_

_"Telepathy"_

(Author Notes or Info)

~Scene Change~

*Time passed*

-Action while talking-

Chapter 6: Month Break

*3 days later*

Naruto was walking around when he came upon a campsite. He was currently 7 miles from Konoha. There was a girl there. She appeared to be 16. She was wearing a black tank top with fishnet underneath, black anbu pants, black shinobi sandals, & black fingerless gloves. She had blond hair tied in a braid. She was wearing a black slashed-kumo hitei-ite on her forehead. "Hey you okay?" Naruto asked walking up to her. She looked up. She had black eyes. "What's a kumo nuke-nin doing here?" he asked. Her eyes narrowed. "None of your business!" she hissed.

He shrugged. He then got an idea. "I have an idea!" He exclaimed. "What?" she asked curiously. "Why don't you join Konoha?" he asked. "Love too, but I'm a nuke-nin. I wouldn't be able too" she said. He snorted. "I can convince the hokage. I convinced him to let the Kiri nuke-nin, Momochi Zabuza join after all. So I'll convince him for you" he said. She smiled. "Would you? I'd appreciate it if you did" she said. He nodded. "Yup, you could live with me & everyone else if you want" he said. She nodded. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way" he said. "Nii Yugito" she said.

Yugito looked to him. "Why are you out here Naruto-kun?" she asked. "I'm training for the chunin exam finals" he told her. She nodded. "Why don't you tell me about yourself? Your obviously a jinchuuriki" he said. She looked crest fallen. "Yes, I am. Do you hate me?" she asked. "No" he said. She perked up. "Why not? Everyone else did?" she asked. "I would be a hypocrite if I did, seeing as I was a jinchuuriki" he told her. She was wide-eyed. "was?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "I set my bijuu free" he said. Yugito nodded.

They sat by the fire talking some more. "Well, my likes are fish, training, the color red, & having fun. My dislikes are stuck up snobs & those who hate others for something they can't control. My hobbies are training & having fun. My dream is be married & have a family. My uncle was the Raikage & I am the jinchuuriki to the Nibi no Nekomata" Yugito said.

Naruto nodded. "My likes are ramen, training, pranks, gardening, & having fun. My dislikes are similar to yours, but I also dislike those who belittle each other for no reason. My hobbies are training, pranking, gardening, & having fun. My dream is to have a family & be hokage. My father is the Yondaime Hokage & I was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki" he said. She gawked. They stayed the night then traveled during the day.

While traveling Naruto & Yugito found the wolf & tiger contract. He has already signed the fox thanks to Kyuubi. Naruto decided to try & summon the bosses of the contract after Yugito signed the tiger contract. (Naruto signed both already).

They stood near a river. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Naruto said while thinking of tigers. He summoned a seven-tailed tiger.**"Who summoned me?"** asked the tiger. "I did" said Naruto. **"I am Vansle. The tiger boss. If you want to summon my clan you have to pass my test!"** Naruto nodded. (By the way the tiger's name is pronounced Van-sell-lee)**"You must avoid being eaten by me for 6 hours. Think you can do that boy?" ** Vansle asked. Naruto nodded. Then the chase was on with Yugito watching. Naruto outran Vansle for 6 hours. **"You passed boy, you can summon us. What is your name?" **Vansle asked. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said. Vansle nodded then left. While Naruto was resting, Yugito summoned Vansle. She also passed.

*6 days later*

Naruto had told Yugito that Kyuubi's real name was Hisara, but he called her Hi-hime, because she like to play with fire. Naruto decided to summon a wolf today. So he used Kuchiyose again, but this time thought of wolves. A eight-tailed wolf came out. **"I am Fenrir. The boss of the wolf contract. I'm guessing it was you boy who summoned me?"** the wolf stated while Naruto nodded the affirmitive. **"To pass my test, you just have to avoid being found for twelve hours"** Fenrir said. Naruto nodded & the test was on. Naruto ran far away for a bit then used the dark portal when no one was looking.

~In the Underworld~

Hades was pacing. Wondering why his Cerberus always chose that blasted Naruto's side when suddenly he heard Pain & Panic talking. "Do you think Naruto will becoming by soon?" Panic asked his partner. "Hope not, he's worse then Hades!" Pain said. "NO HE'S NOT! HE'S MORTAL DAMMIT!" Hades yelled making the fire turn red. Pain & Panic were cowerering when all 3 heard laughing. They turned to see Naruto will amusement in his eyes. "Long time no see" he said.

Hades glared at him. "What do you want!?" he yelled. "Nothing. I'm just staying here for twelve hours. Wanna play poker?" Naruto asked. Hades & Naruto played poker for the next twelve hours while Pain & Panic sweatdroped.

*Twelve hours later*

"Damn, I lost again!" Hades said. He and Naruto have played about 12 rounds, but it was time for Naruto to leave. "See ya!" Naruto said disappearing in the portal taking the money with him. (Hades lost about 700, 000 dollars. XD!)

~Back to where Fenrir & Yugito are~

Fenrir was about 5 miles away from Yugito and not looking at her. A dark portal appeared behind her & Naruto walked out. "Yo!" Naruto said smiling. "Where were you?" Yugito asked. "Bugging a old aquantance" he said as Fenrir came back to the clearing. **"Congrats on being the 1st to pass the Test Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" **Fenrir said. Naruto nodded.

*A week later*

Naruto & Yugito were walking in a town passing a hotspring when they heard giggling. They looked to each other then followed it. They saw a man who appeared to be 50 with long white hair. He was peeping on the girls while writing something down. "PERVERT!!!" Naruto yelled. The girls in the spring knocked the old man out & thanked Naruto who nodded. Yugito smiled.

The two continued their way when the old man from the springs caught up to them. "Why you Gaki! I was researching!" the man yelled at Naruto. "Looked perverted to me!" Naruto & Yugito said in unison then laughed while the man sweatdropped. "Do you know who I am?" asked the man. "No & don't care!" the teens said in unison again. The man sighed. "I am Jiraiya. I am the toad sannin. I trained Konoha's Yellow Flash, the Yondaime Hokage!" the man said. Yugito was confused. "He trained my dad" Naruto clarified for her. She nodded.

Jiraiya stared at Naruto. "Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked. Naruto nodded then told him Kyuubi was free & that she was a girl & her name was Hisara. Jiraiya panicked, until Naruto told him why she attacked Konoha. Yugito just laughed.

Jiraiya had taught them both justus & Naruto signed the toad contract. Naruto summoned a gaint toad. **"Oi! Who summoned me?"** the toad asked. "I did" Naruto said. The toad introduced itself as Gamabunta the toad boss. Naruto had to stay on his back for 6 hours. Naruto did, but wasn't paying attention. He passed anyway. Naruto told Gamabunta that he does drink & can't get drunk.

*2 weeks passed*

Yugito finally told Naruto that she left Kumo, because she was sick of the way they were treating her. She also asked how to set a bijuu free. Naruto told her. Yugito closed her eyes for a few minutes. When she opened them there was another woman beside her. The woman looked to be 20 and wore a fishnet bodysuit covered by a bandage dress (like Kurenai's only black where her's is white & green where it's red. White where it's black). She had blue shinobi sandals. She had purple hair that was like Kurenai with gold eyes. "Hello. I'm Raisha the Nibi no Nekomata" she introduced herself. Everyone else intoduced themselves.

Jiraiya started drooling over her so Raisha hit him with a lightning bolt. "Nice going Rai-hime" Naruto commented. Raisha was amused with her new nickname. They then traveled together.

~Meanwhile in Wave Country~

A woman could be seen with a old man & a young boy. "Come on. The Chunin Exam Finals are in a few days. I want to see Naruto-kun!" Tsunami said. "Alright, Ready everyone?" Tazuna asked. "Yes Grandpa!" Inari said. "Yes, father" Tsunami said as they all headed to Konoha.

*Day before the finals*

Four people can be seen a mile outside of Konoha. One was a woman in her 20's who looked like she could of been Kurenai's twin, one was a old man, one was a 16 year-old girl. The last was a 13 year-old boy.

The boy was getting impatient. "How long until we get there Ero-sennin?" he asked. "Be patient, gaki. We still have a mile to go & don't call me Ero-Sennin!" the old man yelled. The girl snickered, the woman chucked, & the blond laughed. "We'll be there soon, Foxy-kun. Why don't you stop harrassing Jiraiya-sama until then?" the girl asked. "But Neko-chan!" he whined. She laughed as the old man sighed, the woman just shook her head.

They all continued walking when they got Konoha's gates. The guards let them in & they headed to the Hokage's Office. Once there they knocked & were allowed in. "Jiraiya?! What are you doing here & who are these ladies?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto explained everything. Sarutobi nodded then handed Yugito & Raisha their hitei-ite. Yugito & Raisha became jounins.

They then headed to the Namikaze Compound to see everyone there even the Rookies. "Hello!" Naruto said. He then introduced Yugito & Raisha to everyone as Jiraiya introduced himself. Hisara then came down, when she saw Raisha she hugged her & Raisha told her everything. Hisara laughed at what Naruto nicknamed Raisha. "So I'm Hi-hime & your Rai-hime?" Hisara asked with amusement. "It would seem so" Raisha answered just as amused.

-

Kumo~ Hidden village in the clouds

Rai-hime~ Lightning Princess

Ero-sennin~ Pervy Sage


	7. Chunin Exam Finals

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Bijuu/Summon Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_**"Gai & Lee Yelling"**_

Flashback

_Scroll_

_"Telepathy"_

(Author Notes or Info)

~Scene Change~

*Time passed*

-Action while talking-

Chapter 7: Chunin Exam Finals

Everyone was gathered, except Dosu who was missing. Kin was resting at Naruto's house. He had just saved her last night when she was almost killed. She is a Konoha nin now. Everyone was looking. Even Raisha, Yugito, and Tazuna's family was in the stands. Hayate was killed last night as well. Genma walked up. "Okay there has been a few rearangements. Take a look" he said.

_Match 1~ Naruto vs. Neji_

_Match 2~ Sasuke vs. Shikamaru_

_Match 3~ Temari vs. Hinata_

_Match 4~ Gaara vs. Shino_

Everyone stared confused, but excepted it. Everyone, but Neji, Naruto, and the proctor went upstairs.

**Hyuuga Neji vs. Uzumaki Naruto**

The two faced off. "I am so gonna make ya pay for what ya did to Chouji!" Naruto said. Neji scoffed. "Oh Please. Once a loser, always a loser. Your destiny is to lose" Neji said. "That may be so, but I will tell ya this..." Naruto said sticking out his hand as the proctor said to begin. "I WILL WIN!" Naruto promised. Naruto got close and use the Bushin Bakuha, but Neji got up and used the jyuuken. Naruto then summoned a scythe and slashed Neji with it. This lasted for a half an hour, before Neji collapsed exhausted. "How?" he asked. "Fate is written in stone. And besides, we don't know our fates and when we do we can change it." Naruto told him. Neji fell unconcious. "Shousha Naruto!" Genma called.

**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Nara Shikamaru**

Naruto walked up as Neji was carted off. Sasuke and Shika came down. Naruto told Shika good luck and Shika nodded. "Hajime!" Genma called. Sasuke immediately charged and Shika used the shadow shushin to get behind him then used a justu Naruto taught him. "Kageryuu no Jutsu!" Shika called. A huge shadow dragon attacked Sasuke. Sasuke was knocked unconcious and Shika was declared the winner.

**Subaku no Temari vs. Hyuuga Hinata**

Shika walked up and said good luck to Hinata as she and Temari came down. "Hajime!" Genma called. Temari sent wind blades at Hinata who used Kaiten to get through them all surprising everyone except her team. "Suiton: Mizu Kitsune no Jutsu!" Hinata called as a fox made of water attacked Temari with such a strong hit it knocked her out. "Shousha Hinata!" Genma called with a sweatdrop as she went back to her team.

(Shino forfeited)

Everyone got rested until they had to fight again.

**Subaku no Gaara vs. Hyuuga Hinata**

The two contestants went down. "Hajime!" Genma called jumping to the side. Gaara sent sand after Hinata. Hinata used kaiten then she used the shushin justu Naruto taught her to get behind Gaara using water. "Suiton: Suiryuuendan!" Hinata called as she attacked Gaara, but his sand shield blocked it. "Desert Coffin" he said as sand wrapped around her body harming her. "Desert Fune-" he started but stopped when Naruto pulled her out of there glaring at him the whole time. Hinata was unconcious. "Shousha Gaara!" Genma said as the cart took Hinata away.

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Nara Shikamaru**

Gaara shrugged and went back upstairs. Shika came down. The two teammates faced off as Genma yelled begin. Shika instantly caught Naruto in a shadow prison, but Naruto used a gunblade to attack Shika who dodged. They kept up for about 45 minutes before Naruto told Shika he won. When Shika asked how, what he heard next surprised him and the other Nara's. "Kagemane no Justu, success." Naruto said. Shika looked at his shadow and sure enough it was touched by Naruto's. Naruto made Shika walk to him then said two words. "Good Night" Naruto said before he knocked Shika unconcious. "Shousha Naruto" Genma said. Everyone cheered. It was now time for the final match between Naruto and Gaara.

**Subaku no Gaara vs. Uzumaki Naruto**

Gaara came back down as Shika was carted away. "Hajime!" Genma said then jumped to the side. Gaara instantly attacked. "Hey, Gaara. How 'bout when this is over and the invasion is done with ya and your siblings join us and I'll fix your seal?" Naruto asked. Gaara thought about it and agreed. The battle lasted for 5 hours (Damn, that's a long time) before Gaara just started to transform into Shukaku. Naruto summoned Gamabunta and the battle of the giants was on. It lasted for another 30 minutes before Naruto woke Gaara up and ended the match with him winning. "Shousha Naruto!" Genma called. Everyone cheered. Just then the invasion started.

-

Hey that's done.

Bushin Bakuha~ Clone Explosion

Kageryuu no Jutsu~ Shadow Dragon Technique (My tec. Creates a dragon out of shadows. A-rank)

Kagemane no Justu~ Shadow Possession Technique

Mizu Kitsune no Jutu~ Water Fox Technique (My tec. Creates a Fox out of water. A-rank)

Suiton: Suiryuuendan~ Water Style: Water Dragon Blast (I think...)


End file.
